More than just one night stand
by Ryuuchiha7
Summary: A KakaSaku Story. The Story takes place at the beginning of Boruto. Sasuke and Sakura are married, but he is never at home. Kakashi and Sakura have been close all the time Sasuke was outside the village. Some secrets between them might change the Uchiha family forever.
1. Chapter 1

The title might get you wrong but this won't, at least until i change my mind, be lemons.

The characteres don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story takes place at the beginning of Boruto.

* * *

Chapter.1: He's Back

" - Sakura, we need to talk

\- Kakashi ? Is it about the last mission report you gave me to send to Naruto ? Because i did as you asked me to. I even told him you...

\- No, no. About something else.

\- yes... ?

\- we should maybe go somewhere else...", Indeed, they were in the center of Konoha, people and markets all around them.

" Yes.. okay. ", she said a bit disturbed. They went to the training spot.

" - Aaaah... so much memories...i feel quite old and nostalgic. " Sakura said while looking all around the place.

They stopped right beside a tree. Somewhere they should not be seen easily. Kakashi looked into her eyes who were analyzing the place.

" - I'm Happy this makes you so nostalgic but you're not that old, tho. "

Sakura turned around to face Kakashi and blushed.

\- Yes but i remember the first time we went here. Sasuke was already awesome. Naruto was... well.. He was the dork he still is and...

\- You were an incredible intelligent girl."

Sakura blushed and turned away.

" - But you tricked me...

\- it was funny... too bad Sasuke was all you cared about. , His voice creaked at the end of the sentence.

\- Well.. I was young back then. it's not like i was all about Sasuke anymore after he left. I was confident and wanted to become strong for myself.

\- I know i was there, remember? , He said as he put his hand on her head.

Sakura looked right into his eyes with her pink cheeks. She smiled and felt comfortable.

" Yes i know, as long as i can remember, you were always there... " she said smiling a bit.

That made kakashi take his hand off and look away. She laughed.

" So , Kakashi, what did you want to tell me ?

\- Oh about that... yeah, hum. i know you said we shouldn't talk about it anymore.."

Sakura started to blush even more. " Don't talk about that again. We were fine it was just .. one time

\- Well ... 3 times... "

Sakura jumped to put her hand on Kakashi's mouth already covered with the mask.

" SSSSSHHHHH... !

\- Relax... Nobody can hear us."

Sakura relaxed a bit. " Okay what about that... i thought we would never have to think about it anymore ...

\- I know but... i kind of feel weird, and i know it's not right. But... Although it happened a while ago now... even if we almost did it multiples times since the last time... you know, you are... wonderful and.. i can't help when i look at you.." He took her face with his hands. Her face was really red. " ... i think what we had .. even if it was short at some point .. it was real... and...

\- stop... please..."

Sakura had tears in her eyes she couldn't controle. He didn't notice at the moment because he was searching his words and his heartbeat was so loud he couldn't believe it was tears of sadness... Deep inside he was hoping these were tears of happiness.. But something in her tone tells him he was wrong. He soon let go of her face and took his hands back to himself. This cold emptiness.

" I'm sorry, Sakura, i didn't mean to...

\- you're making this really difficult you know.

\- i wasn't.."

She wiped her tears away and smiled.

" That's okay. But we made a deal and .. i... i ... i love ... , she looked down, i love .. Sasuke-kun.."

It hurts Kakashi because after all this time, all they went throught and all the time he saved her from the bad guy. All this time she was home alone and he was there... All this time Sasuke wasn't there for her but Kakashi was... She was still in love with Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled " I know i sounds stupid but i have to conf.."

" Sakura. " Sakura jumped a bit as she heard the voice that appeared behind the two. The both of them moved to see who was talking. But They both recognized the tone used.

" Sasuke-kun, _Sakura said really surprised,_ what are you doing here ?

\- i went back to see my family of course. But more than that, i wanted to see you. I also went to Naruto's place where his child asked me to be his sensei. "

Kakashi moved back " i should get going " he took a last look at Sakura. They both shared a short eyes contact " See you, Sakura. Sasuke. " He then disappeared.

" Wow, Sasuke, you did a lot until now

\- I was looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere. I went to Naruto's place because i thought he would be the one knowing where you're at. "

Sakura laughed a bit.

" i wasn't that far.

\- i wouldn't have imagine i'd find you here. What were Kakashi and you all about in this place?

\- Oh, no-nothing really. We just shared a nostalgic-genin moment "

Sasuke got closer and took Sakura's hand. " May we go back home? "

They both took their way back to the center of the village talking about what he saw on his path out of Konoha. Then Sasuke stopped right before their house, and stood in front of Sakura, taking a step back, his right hand on her shoulder. This surprised Sakura.

" Sakura. I have something to ask you.

\- Wow, you look very serious this sudden.

\- I know. it's because i have something really serious to ask. A request.

\- A request ?

... To be continue ...

* * *

I already apologize for the bad english, not my native language but i tried at least :).

Thanks for reading me ! See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Sasuke are infront of their house when Sasuke announce to Sakura he has something to ask her.

" I know i wasn't there a lot for Sarada, but you raised her really well. I'm proud you are my wife.

\- That...Thanks.. ?

\- But. She's a girl... And as soon as she might get married she will have to change her name. That's not really the path i choose for the Uchiha's name.

\- What do you mean?

\- I want my daughter to be as happy as she can with a great man. But i need someone to take the name " Uchiha" far away. I don't want the last person on this planet to wear that name to change it into another one because of marriage. And of course, i'm conscious only one person cannot bring back the clan.

\- Wait what-"

Sasuke's hands left Sakura's shoulders to take her hands.

" - Please Sakura, Can we try to have a baby boy? "

Sakura felt a cold in her back. She became a bit white.

" Sakura?

\- I.. Hum... it's a bit sudden i must say..

\- i know. But i thought you might be happy to have another child.. With me..."

This sounds kinda wrong to Sakura's hears. But she doesn't know why. Is it because having one child is already enough for her?

" I ... I don't know.

\- you don't want to do it tonight, i understand. But think about it. Think about us."

He then turned around to go home. She stayed outside, still a bit chocked and disturbed. She then decided to go home too.

The next day, when Sakura got up, Sasuke was already gone. She was still thinking about what Sasuke said , his request. It makes her uncomfortable and wish this was just a dream. But she knows it wasn't.

She got out. She wants to talk about it with someone. She thinks to herself : Obviously Ino isn't a choice as she would tell me " GO GIRL " ... Hinata.. we've never been close, and she might be like " Naruto wants Naruto gets" type... Tenten and Temari... Never really spoke to them...

While walking down the street she happened to stopped in front of Kakashi's appartement. As the choice wasn't that good either, she couldn't help but knock to his door.

" Kakashi.. it's me.. Sakura ", she was thinking that maybe she should go because it was a really bad idea. But as she took a step back, Kakashi opened the door. His eyes right into Sakura's, she blushed and hesitated.

" Didn't think to see you around these days.

\- Well... i know we had a .. sensitive talk yesterday but.. i needed to talk to someone and it happens that.. " She looked away "... you .. you are the someone.

\- i feel flattered.

\- Can.. Can i come in? "

Kakashi took a look inside his appartment before he agree by a nod. They both went inside and he closed the door behind him.

" I thought i made you ... uncomfortable yesterday.

\- No no, you.. you never do that.

\- but you cried

\- listen, i'm not here because of yesterday with you. I'm here because of yesterday with Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi took a serious look.

" Did something happen with Sasuke?

\- Nothing really happened with him, that's more about something he asked me.

\- Is it some strange sexual things ? because if it is, you already know my answer.

\- It's not- Can we talk without your jealousy interfering?

\- it's not a jealous response, it's a - I know boys - Response."

Sakura crossed her arms. " Well anyway.. He asked me if we could make another child."

Kakashi almost choke with his own slobber. " What did you just say ?

\- i said Sasuke-

\- i clearly heard what you just said ! " Kakashi said while raising the voice

" The thing is... I don't want to do it " Kakashi smiled at the answer and slowed his voice down.

" Oh, too bad. Did you tell him ?

\- I tried but... I was really chocked. I don't know. I'm scared he might take it wrong.

\- It's your body. You don't want a child, don't do a child. Maybe one child is enough for you.

\- I don't know... "

Sakura looked down. Kakashi got up to sit next to her, his hand on his should. She shivered.

" Look, i know i'm not the right person to help you with this but. As long as you're happy... i'm happy." Kakashi looked right into her eyes and smiled. Sakura blushed a bit and looked away after the eyes contact.

" Thanks. " She looked back at kakashi who was looking at her intently. Something in her wanted to lean in because his face was close. there was sparkles in his eyes. Something she never saw in Sasuke. They both were getting their face closer to each other until Sakura realised what she was doing and got up really quick.

" May-maybe i should just go home. It's saturday and maybe Sarada needs something. Or-or.. She .. She might want to go shopping ? Who knows... "

Sakura took a look at Kakashi who was staring at her from below, on the sofa. His eyes was talking a lot. The sparkles had changed, she could read a bit of sadness even if he tried to hide it.

" I'm happy you went to my house. I'm happy you trust me. "

His voice had a little crack. Her heart melted a bit to these words , ' He's Happy' She was thinking to herself, ' If he's happy then i am happy too ! '.

She greeted him and went out to go back home where she found Sarada.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading me, hope you enjoy ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2: How it all began.

Sakura POV

It was after the war, Sasuke and Naruto was recovered from their battle. Sasuke told us he wanted to leave the village to find his redemption. We were finally together. I tried once again to change his mind but it was useless. I understand somehow. it's what he needs and i have to put my need of his presence behind me. I'm happy he is smiling and found something he really wants to do to apologize to the village and everyone. I won't be selfish.

" I'll see you soon ", he said smiling while touching my forehead. I'm happy we can be like this at least. I'm happy he seems to enjoy this relationship of ours. He then took his way outside of the village, once again... I had to watch him leave.

I wasn't alone that day. kakashi was there as well when Sasuke left. Only the two of us left. We watched him as he faded away in a heavy silence. But as i was focusing on the emptiness of my heart, i heard Kakashi say..

" Should i walk you home, Sakura ?

\- Oh, that's very nice of you to ask... yes i would be glad to walk together for a while...

\- i knew it. Don't be so sad, _he said as he put his hand on my head_ , he will be back soon, that's what he said, right? " That made me smile. Of course Kakashi always know how to cheer his teammates up.

\- Thanks you Kakashi. Shall we go?

\- Of course."

We walked for a while, i didn't want to go home too early. I was glad Kakashi was there to keep me company and make me laugh with some silly jokes. My heart felt lighter.

" Sakura, i'm a bit hungry, what about you? " I took a look to where his eyes were looking, we were some feets away from Ichiraku.

" Oh, yes. it's been a while since we walk.

\- May i invite you?

\- What a gentleman. Why not, if you feel like it. "

We sat down at Ichiraku, the evening was already showing. We've spend all the afternoon walking and talking about silly things. No wonder why i'm hungry.

" Kakashi...

\- Yes, Sakura?

\- You know, you don't have to be kind because you feel sorry or pity me.

 _He widened his eyes._ \- Why would you even think that?

\- You don't.. you don't feel pity for me because i was really sad about Sasuke leaving?

 _He giggled._ \- Sakura, i didn't spend the afternoon because i feel pity for you. I spent the afternoon with you because i felt like it. And i knew you needed to take your mind off Sasuke. Maybe Naruto would have been more fun to spend time with, but i am glad we had the opportunity to do so.

\- i-i'm...,i felt my cheeks become hot and looked down to my bowl, I'm sorry. I'm really embarassed right now.

\- It's fine, he said while sucking his pasta, i hope i didn't obtrude. Maybe..., _He took a look right into my eyes, ..._ yeah, maybe if i wasn't there you would be crying your soul out over... , _he took a high speech voice_ ,... Sasuuuke-Kuuun..

I got mad and blushed badly - Are you making fun out of me ?!

\- i wouldn't dare to do that, who would dare to do that. That would be unforgivable !

 _I punched his shoulder_ \- You're just making me look ridiculous, you're mean ! "

I was somehow mad but the laughter couldn't be helped. As much as i can remember, Something tender was coming out from him.

...To be continued...

Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The first mistake

The time passed by without Sasuke being there. He said he'd come back soon but 7 months has passed and the only contact Sakura and him had was with letters. Well, at first.

She was really sad and tended to send a letter 1 time a week, without any respond most of times. She got tired of it and started to send 1 letter every 3 weeks or more.

Anyway, it's not like she was feeling as empty as the first days. she does have a lot of work at the hospital. Tsunade count on her with a lot of stuffs. Naruto is really busy too, way busier than she ever thought he could be, from that little hot-headed boy. She smiled at the thought of Naruto become a great adult. He never failed to be an awesome person at any time in his life. But responsabilities started to knock at his door and he seemed to handle it pretty well contrary to what she thought. About Kakashi... Welll, they're spending pretty much time together since that day. Hanging out with him wasn't new, but this one defenitely felt different, it felt good to know someone was by her side. Kakashi's fun to hang out with and he doesn't complain when she's talking too much. And Sakura can't lie to herself, she's pretty conscious that she's talking wayyy too much. She used to be a bit embarrassed when she realized that the first month all she had to talk about was Sasuke. But he never said a thing about that. Well he mocked her, but even if she was making the pouting face, she couldn't help but laugh.

 **Sakura POV.**

The door was ringing, i went to open it and found Kakashi right in front of me.

" Yo Sakura, i was wondering if you had time today.

\- Yes of course, what is it?

\- Well i'm a bit bothered to implicate you like that but i'm really annoyed. Tsunade gave me tasks.

 _I laughed_ , - Wow, you're getting old Kakashi!

\- I-..., he blushed of frustration, Tsunade asked me to take care of children from the academy, i tried to argue that i was a ninja not a babysitter and then..., _he did a facepalm_ , ...You know how Tsunade can be.

 _i giggled_ , - Well well.. i don't understand why you have to do that while Iruka is there.

 _He pointed his finger at me_ , - exactly! and that's when the problem starts, because Iruka is sick. And try to guess who this son of a- Iruka told Tsunade to implicate of taking care of children for two days?

\- you?

\- Yes! But i never had children to take care of and... Well... Maybe, you as a generous woman could help, _he showed himself with his finger_ , this desperate man.

\- Let me think if i have anything to do today... Or beg me? " _i looked mischievously at him._

He took a serious look, walked into the house to have his face right in front of me, having his face really close to mine, i could feel his gaze while he gave me his advice

" You won't have me on my knees for you, Sakura, you're taking this way too far, i'm the older teacher here... remember? "

I was feeling my cheeks burn and my breathing was getting faster than it ever did, i was paralyzed by his presence.

" Ye-ye-yeah... " _i gulped. He then took a step back and smiled._ " then i guess it means you are fine with helping me? "

" it-It's not like i could say no.., _i tried to look somewhere else to not focus on him anymore_ , you look very desperate."

We went to the school. There was a substitute teacher but it didn't seem like she could handle the kids. they were noisy and annoying i couldn't help but scream at them once and for all. They kept calm after that, playing less loudly. I had nothing to do there, i was just a backup for Kakashi when he needs anything...

" Sakura it's crying what should i do ! " he said running to me with a child in his arms. i settled it down. He was not good at all and that was laughable.

 **Normal POV**

There was a lot going on Sakura's mind that she didn't realized yet. She was having fun but fun isn't all.

She was helping Kakashi with the Children tasks, actually after she showed Kakashi how to handle kids, she just sat down on a bench. She could watch over him and... eventually run to him if something was really messed up.

There was a moment since Kakashi didn't ask for Sakura's help. She could enjoy the sunlight. That day was a really sunny and beautiful.

She took a look at everything around her, but then she just stopped. She watched Kakashi play with some little boys, running around, catching them... Laughing... Something about his smiling eyes made her stare. He took a look at her as well and realized she was looking right at him, even if she seemed like daydreaming, he took the chance to wave at her. She sat up straight and realized she was staring, then smiled and waved back at him with a grin on her face.

...

" Sakura, should i walk you home?

\- ye-yeah thanks Kakashi." they started to walk.

\- I'm the one who should thank you, i wouldn't have make it if it wasn't thanks to you.

 _Sakura blushed_ \- Oh it-it was really nothing you know...

\- Stop being so humble, you make a great job. Where did you learn to handle kids though?

\- Well, i guess Naruto? he's like a little kid don't you think ? She laughed

\- I wouldn't talk like that about our future Hokage" _he said that with a serious look_

Sakura didn't know what to say anymore she felt a bit bad but didn't want to admit it, she was searching for something to say but couldn't find anything as her cheeks were turning pink from the shame. Kakashi took a look at her and started to giggle

" Sakura, it was a joke."

She turned her head to him with red cheeks, giving him a glance before she made a pout and crossed her arms from frustration. On the same moment they reached the front door.

" Are you going to sulk forever? " Sakura didn't want to answer, she was playing with Kakashi and just wanted him to say sorry for making her look like a dork. She opened the door and entered her house.

" Bye bye Kakashi " She said while closing the door but she didn't expect him to stop the door with his hand. She turned around from surprise to find Kakashi's face really close to hers. She blushed really hard but didn't step back.

" I guess bye bye means yes i'm sulking forever. " he said with a serious look on his face again.

" Hm-hmmm... " She couldn't help but look at his lips multiple times moving inside his mask, she could sense every movements his mouth did while speaking, it was like something was attracting her.

He took a step back " For punishment you will give me a drink. This way you'll have to see me even more while you play the little mute girl "

Sakura just nodded, she didn't know what to do, she felt warm and didn't want him to go anyway. Kakashi sat down while Sakura was making tea. He was enjoying the tease. He smiled looking at her preparing the tea from afar. When it was ready, she just came back and poured the tea in the glass in front of Kakashi. She did as well for herself.

" So, still trying to keep it silent, Sakura ? " He said while he was looking at her, his hand under his chin. Sakura felt really weird inside, she didn't want to speak but she loved to hear him talk. He took off his smask to sip his tea while she was just staring at him, almost forgetting her own beverage. She would stare at his mouth moving on every word. She didn't realize but he finished his tea by the time she was gazing.

" Ok, i did get my drink and you're still silent, so i guess all i'm left to do is go back home "

He got up and as soon as he was going to walk away, she got up as well, all she could see was his back when she put her hands on his shoulder.

" No-wait "

He turned around to face her and again they were pretty close. They both were sharing an intense gaze before they broke it to kiss passionately. He put his hands in her back to keep her close while she was playing with his hair and their tongue were moving at pace. He blocked her on the wall while they were taking off their clothes one by one...

...And after she gave her first time to him. She knew she did wrong.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy, still sorry for the bad english tho. I'm doing this in english to improve it. So if there is anything really bad written you can tell me :)

See you soon !


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4: Erase it

 **Sakura POV**

I remember when i used to call him " Kakashi-Sensei". I had to stop after we won the war because he felt it wasn't appropriate anymore. Well the real reason is because he didn't like to feel all that old because Naruto and Sasuke had become handsome men and to have grown up men call you sensei makes you look like an old grandpa.

It was hard for me to stop to call him "Sensei", because it was the only suffix i'd ever use with him. And it feels really weird to say "Kakashi" just like i call Naruto or anyone else, because at some point he's not like everyone else. He's the man i used to look up to when i was twelve. He's the one who aknowledge me when i thought i was useless and powerless. Because he believed i had great chakra abilities, i wanted to push myself even harder into that.

Can we say, at some point, i'm who i am who i am right because of him? I mean of course Tsunade is clearly the one who helped me become who i am right now. But maybe i wouldn't have thought about becoming a medic-nin if it wasn't because i knew my chakra abilities were pretty nice. And for that, i have to thank him.

Normal POV

It's been a year since Sasuke's gone. Sakura tried to keep distant from Kakashi, and it was not all that easy. He tried to make it clear it was a onetime thing and will never happen again. Kakashi said that he was tired from the kids and didn't mean to kiss her. He tried to tell her she was in the same situation. That the strain made them do it. Soon after that, Sasuke finally decided to come back home.

" i came back because you didn't send me anymore letters the past few months and i had to check you up

\- Thanks, Sasuke-kun, i'm happy you were worried "

They were sitting around the table at their house. Sakura was all smiling looking at Sasuke who seemed concerned about something.

" Sakura, i know you expect a lot from me.

 _Her smile faded, a bit concerned_ , - What do you mean?

\- I mean, _he took a deep look into her eyes_ , I know you were all alone for a very long time now. And even before i left ... I wasn't there for you for a really long time. But in my heart, i am thankful you do love me this much. "

It made Sakura heart jump as her cheeks turned pink

" I - I love you Sasuke-kun, i'm so happy you realize how much i love you .. " , She then looked down, thinking about that night with Kakashi. She wants to tell Sasuke, but she can't. She knows her one and true love is Sasuke and that was a wrong affair for a night.

" I thought about something "

Sasuke's voice made her looking up.

" Yes, Sasuke-kun?

\- I know you will be sad because i'll have to go again. But i'm staying for a while. I'm thinking about leaving in two weeks. Is it long enough for you?

\- We-well yes of course, i'm happy you consider my needs, _she said smiling_

\- I have also something to ask you.

\- i'm listening...

\- I want to marry you. "

Sakura got really surprised and really red, almost jumping from her chair.

" Aren't you suppose to propose instead of saying things like that?! , _she said a bit upset but mostly happy._

\- I-i'm sorry, _Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head,_ i didn't mean to upset you. But i'm serious. Marry me, please."

Sakura was thinking about it, something about Kakashi crossed her mind for a seconde, but she tried to make him disappear. She knows there is nothing about them, it wasn't meant to happen and they made it clear, it won't ever happen again. Sasuke is her boyfriend, Kakashi was her teacher. There is nothing to compare between them. But she was kind of mad at herself for thinking about Kakashi in a time like this.

" Yes ! Yes i will marry you Sasuke-kun ! that's what i've always wanted since i'm a child ! And you know i do.

\- Yes , he said smiling, so... I'll talk to Naruto for the wedding to be as soon as possible. "

Sasuke got up.

" You took care of me a lot. So i'm taking care of the wedding " He said while walking to the front door. " Later "

After the talk she realised her answer was maybe a bit forced, she didn't have to say all that. It looked like she was almost convincing herself that was the right choice to do. But no, there was no convincing at all. Sasuke was the love of her life. She was sure about her feelings for him. So why the full answer about her childhood love? Why would she refere to her childhood instead of focusing on her actual feelings. Does the time is really something you can count on after all they went through?

Sasuke was the one who'd prepare all the stuff for the wedding. He could count on Tsunade and her assistants support as well as Naruto and their friends. They all put a bit of themselves into it. And that was wonderful. Of all our generation, we were the first one to get married.

Marriage is something Sakura has always looked up to and she really believed it was the one ultimate proof of love. When you're married, you are in love for the rest of your life. You share, love and have a family. And that's what she wants. To have her husband and a pretty little baby by her side when the time comes.

When the day had come for their wedding, Sakura was really enthusiast about it. She used to dream about what her wedding with Sasuke would look like when she was twelve. And that girl dreaming about marriage became a woman engaged to her long-time crush.

" Are you ready, Sakura?"

Sakura looked behind her to answer to the woman concerned.

" Yes, thank you Hinata, i'm a bit nervous about it.

\- Don't, You are so beautiful together, you worked hard to have your feelings reach him. I'm so happy this is happening to you ! i can't wait for the day Naruto propose to me...

\- Yeah, he would actually be a man for doing so " Sakura said a doing a bored face.

The music started to play.

" Hurry up Sakura this is your time "

She left the backstage to join Sasuke on the platform. She had Naruto by her side, just like a big brother. Sakura was looking in the crowd as she was walking toward Sasuke. She hoped Kakashi would be there but he wasn't.

That wasn't a really big wedding. It was simple and with all their friends. After the vows were done, they all went to a restaurant, ate, drank, had fun...

At first, she was disappointed of Kakashi's non-attendance, but the fun she had with her friends made her forget about it. When the moon had showed up, Sasuke and Sakura went home. Of course, Sasuke wanted to enjoy a honey-moon. As soon as they were back home, Sasuke took Sakura in his arms to take her into their bedroom. Sakura felt like it was the occasion to redeem herself for her mistake. She knew it was bad to think about it that way. She didn't mean to make it look bad, or to feel bad about it. She just wanted to give back to her first love what she lost. Because he was the only one. The only one for her.

Because she loves him, she gives it to him.

And for Sakura, this is how it's supposed to be.

To be continued...

 **Note :Thanks for reading :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed ! See you soon :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5: "Friends"

 **Sakura POV.**

Sometimes, i wished that i was just like all the other girls: fangirling over my teacher and move on as fast as i met someone else. But the thing is that i never fangirled over him. I feel like i kind of did the processus backward.

I'm sure some girls do fangirl or used to fangirl over Kakashi the way i did with Sasuke. He looks awesome under his mask. I never told Naruto what he looks like but as a medic-nin, i could see his face when he came back from mission in really bad condition.

I remember the first time i did see his face. He used to argue for almost a whole hour. But he had to accept when he wore a big wound just beside his lips.

 **Normal POV.**

It's been two days since Sasuke and Sakura are married. Sasuke took the opportunity to spend some times with Naruto as well. They have a lot of time to retrieve. Sakura on the other hand wanted to spend some times with Ino.

On her way to Ino's store, someone familiar passed by. She stopped, hesitating. The person was passing by her in the other way, without a look at her. But she turned around and just shouted.

" Kakashi !"

Kakashi stopped walking without moving a bit. She runned down to him

" It's been a while Kakashi... " He took a look at her, then looked away.

" Yeah, i guess

\- You didn't come to my wedding...

\- Oh , when was that?

\- Two days ago... I was a bit sad you didn't show up. " She looked down. As she did, Kakashi took a look at her and smiled.

" Hey, don't be sad, i... i thought you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm a bad friend."

She looked up at him " You're not the bad friend, i am the bad one."

His smile faded.

" don't say such things."

Sakura looked down again, throwning then looked at him faking a smile. She knew she didn't want to fight and just wanted them to go back to their normal selves.

" Excuse me, there's nothing to worry about right now, right? , _her eyes were searching a place to sit,_ ... How are you doing ?

\- Oh... Not much, i just got some free time. "

She thought about it and said without hesitation

" May we spend time together ?

\- ... , Kakashi smiled at her, Yes of course."

He felt happy, it's been a while since they didn't see each other. He missed her. They got to spend the whole afternoon together. Just like they did before. Just like the first afternoon they spent after Sasuke left. The happiness was as much as present as those days even if things wasn't the same at all. Sakura's situation had so much change since then. They talked about silly things, Sakura didn't want to bother with her relationship stuffs. She likes to see him happy. And something in her heart didn't want to take the risk to mess it up.

" You're such an idiot you know ?

\- Yeah i heard that before.

\- Our Hokage is an idiot.

\- Call me master.

\- Shut up."

Of course at this point he wasn't a sensei anymore, and she knew it. He was one of her dearest friend. The kind she didn't want to lose at any cost.

And as the sun sets, she completely forgot about Ino.

 _Note: This one is a bit shorter but still, hope you like it. i post late because of school o ! Thanks for your support :3_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6: "Forgive me"

 **Sakura POV.**

I know i was never really good at sharing my feelings. Well people might think i was some hot-headed just showing everything because i used to cry or play all lovely around Sasuke and get mad really often. I sure am the type of person that can't hide what she really feels, it's written all over my face, even the smallest happiness or sadness can be read on my face. But that doesn't mean it's easy for me to talk about it. Just because my facial expression is telling a lot doesn't mean the words will follow.

I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of being open-heartedly talking about what's on my mind. But i'm like a bomb. When it needs to come out. It must come out.

 **Normal POV**

The day before Sasuke left was a big mess.

Sakura tried to change his mind again but he remained the same and as always he didn't. He didn't even listen or give her a chance to explain herself. She wanted him to stay a bit longer because she was trying to find her courage to tell him about what happened with Kakashi. She felt really bad about it, she couldn't live like that any longer. She felt like lying to the love of her life and that was the worst feeling she ever had to feel.

She started to hang out sometimes with Kakashi again. And even thought it meant nothing, she wanted to be truthful with Sasuke. But all he cared about was packing his stuffs.

" Sasuke please just one more week together and i promise i will let you go.

\- Sakura, i asked you two weeks ago if you were alright with this time lapse and you said yes.

\- But.. i didn't imagine this would pass by this far..

\- Yes but i have my own things to do and you must think about your work too. You're a doctor.

\- I know, i'm thinking about my work but this doesn't mean we cannot live together for one more week...

\- Sakura, we were fine with it. I'm leaving tomorrow and i am not changing my mind. I gave you everything. A wedding, a honey-moon and time together. This is now time for me to go.

\- Well you just said it ! i-i'm your wife and maybe you could find a work in Konoha..."

He took a really severe look at her.

" Now, this is it. You're annoying. I want to leave and i will. You make me almost regret you're my wife. You should understand me. "

She widened at those words. It just felt like when they were young.

" Fine. I'm going out. " She said upset.

" Hn. "

She went out of the house, hurt. She just wanted him to be there and find something he likes in the village, she didn't mean to bother him or say something really bad. She wanted to be open-hearted with him. Show him she cares and she's whole dedicated to him. She didn't want to hide what she did but he didn't want to listen. She didn't want to hide things like that from him but.. There was no time : the wedding wasn't that long ago and he's leaving the day after. There is no time.

" Sakura, are you fine? "

 _She looked up to the voice_ " Oh, what a coincidence, Kakashi... "

 _He tilted his head_ , " Wow, sounds like you're happy to see me ", _he said sarcastically_

" It's.. it's not your fault... It's Sasuke "

 _He frowns._ " What did he do, _you just got, he looked away,_ .. married.. "

 _She looked right at him_ " Hum.. i wanted to tell him about what we did

\- Hm..., _He looked thoughtful_ , ... Are you sure this is a good idea?

\- Well..., _She tilted_ , why wouldn't it be ? it's a way to show him i'm truthful and dedicated.

\- Does this really count anyway ? he wasn't there for months and you weren't married. "

 _She frowns_ " So... Because we weren't marry does mean i didn't... cheat ?

\- That's not what i said, but, if i had to spend my life with a wonderful woman, i wouldn't risk to go away from her. Obviously some weirdos would like to hit on her. "

 _She blushed_ " Are you calling yourself a weirdo?

\- No, of course not, he laughed, well i hope so?"

\- Old creep.

\- You're friend with an old creep."

 _Sakura smiled at those words._

" Are you still hurt, Sakura?

\- No i'm fine, i'm happy i got to run into you.

\- Pleasure shared.

\- Wi-will you walk me home?

\- Your desire is my command."

When they got home, Sakura went inside and noted that Sasuke already left. There she was again, that sadness and emptiness. She never missed this feeling. She wanted to do the things right and the end game was always the same. Whatever she could do, Sasuke would still be distant anyway.

Kakashi was following her as he noticed she was acting weird. Empathy growing all over his face, it's like he already knew what was going on before she had to tell him.

" Are you fine Sakura ?

\- Sasuke left. He didn't say anything.

\- I'm sorry..."

He took her head with his hand to pull her into a hug. Even if he didn't see her sadness through her eyes, he could feel the warmth of her tears fall onto his shoulder.

Again, it was only the both of them.

 _to be continue..._

 **Note:** Thanks for reading me ! Hope you enjoyed :) !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.7: There we go again.

Some days after Sasuke left without a word, Sakura felt sick. She used to throw up and have headache.

She believed the sadness was making her physically sick. And a month after that she felt better.

She used to hang out with Kakashi the way she did before. They were closer than ever. He made her forget about the sadness for sometimes. She tried to send letters to Sasuke but again there was no response.

" Stop being sad about that."

Kakashi said as they were walking down the street together.

" But it's been two months and i didn't have any answer.

\- You know when everything was fine he didn't answer as well.

\- Actually, he answered sometimes... just not as much as i used to send him !"

Kakashi was looking concerned about her. Something was on his mind that he didn't want to tell.

" I'm sure he's just busy you know "

Sakura stopped on the way with a frown and looked at Kakashi

" And- And if something happened to him?! Maybe he's in danger or injured ! "

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder and looked right into her eyes.

" Listen, Sakura... Sasuke is very strong and i doubt someone could compare to him... Aside from Naruto i mean. "

She smiled. " You're right Kakashi, thank you ! "

Kakashi let go of her and they start to walk again.

" I do remember that you got some work to do today right ?

\- Actually, Tsunade asked me to go to the library.

\- What for ?

\- She'll have to go to Suna in some weeks and she asked me to replace her at the Hospital for the time she's absent.

\- Ah yeah, i remember that, i was supposed to go but long talk aren't my type of things. Tsunade is way better than me at this. Thought, I'm very impressed she trust you this much. Anyway what about the library ?

\- I have to find some books she told me to. I'm not as skilled as her, for the moment. I have to study harder. There's some things i don't master and i have to train a bit before she goes. To have Tsunade's work is a lot more than i usually do.

\- So you have to go to the library to then train your chakra skills more ?

\- My chakra isn't really a problem. It's about the diseases. But yes. I won't spend my whole time in the library, it could be tiring and... You're right it's been a while since i didn't practice outside of the hospital !

\- Hey , i've got an idea ! "

She took a look at him.

" What is it ?

\- Maybe..., _he looked at her_ , ... I could train with you?

\- Yeah, that would be nice. It's been a while since we last trained together.

\- As i can remember... You never actually defeated me !, _he said chuckling._

\- Well, _she turned around while going in front of him and walking backward_ , ... This is a question of time i guess, _She smiled looking at him._

\- I like how you're so full of yourself." He said to tease her. She laughed.

They finally got infront of the library.

" Then, i leave you here.

\- W-wait, before you go. Where can i find you when i leave? "

He puts his finger below his chin. " i don't know. I have stuffs to do too but we could set a meet up hour and place ?

\- Sounds nice !

\- Wait, you're not thinking about training in the evening, are you?

\- No no, we could do it later this week. I just thought that.. It could be nice to eat together at some place. Or maybe i could cook for you ? Eating all alone at home is a bit sad, don't you think?

\- Well, i'm used to it. But i can't deny i enjoy spending my dinner time with you.

\- Then then, it's alright. Let's meet at the south restaurant at.. 7 P.M ?

\- Let me think.. I don't know if i'll be able to be there on time... Can't we meet at 9 P.M ?

\- Yes ! Alright ! , She grinned, then see you later !"

Kakashi and Sakura separated their way. She tried to find the books she was looking for and when she did, she spend the whole afternoon reading. When the evening started to show, she left the library. It was dark but wasn't 9 P.M yet. So she decided to walk for a bit. She happened to reach to the school where Kakashi and her had to take care of the kids. She laughed internally then sat down on the bench. Staring into space.

" Sakura, it's late what are you doing here ?

\- Oh ! Shikamaru it's been a while.

\- Yeah, _he sat down next to her_ , What are you doing here? It's not like you to spend time outside when the sun sets.

\- Well, i could ask you the same thing you know.

\- Actually no, i use to go out a lot when the sun sets. Temari doesn't like that but the peace i feel from the moon is unique.

\- How is Temari doing ?

\- She's doing fine. Actually i'm outside because she started to scream at me. Aaahh... Womens.

Sakura jumped from surprised " did you do you something ?

\- Oh no, i guess i was just being too lazy today. Aaah...

\- Oh... , _she judged him by a look_ , ... You should be more considered about Temari.

\- What are you talking about, _he looked up to the sky_ , i am very thankful i have Temari in my life. Sure she screams a lot at me, but i think i kind of like it. She's the storm in my life and i love that."

Sakura smiled. " That's so sweet.

\- Anyway, it's 9. He got up, If i don't go back home to eat something my life is in danger.

\- Wai-What it's already 9 ?!, _she jumped out of the bench and started to run_ , bye Shikamaru !"

She runned to the south as fast as she could. when she wasn't afar from the restaurant, she could catch sign of Kakashi. He turned around and saw her run to him. She stopped in front of him, out of breath.

" Well, and i thought i would the one who's late.

\- I'm-I'm here ... , i tried ... i tried my best to be here on time..., s _he said between two breaths._

\- That's fine "

They got into the restaurant, found a nice stable near the window and ordered.

" I want that !

\- Are you sure, this is pretty strong.

\- Come on, i never tried it even on my marriage. I want to taste it.

\- Actually you have to drink it in one shot.

\- That's fine let me try... "

Kakashi looked to the waiter a bit doubtful.

" The lady asked for it, _he sight._. Two Sake please... "

kakashi didn't feel it was a good idea at all. But she was persistent about it. What could he do? When they got their food, Kakashi was still thoughtful about the alcohol thing. She never had a drink. They finished their dish. And the last thing to enjoy was the Sake. Sakura investigated her glass.

" It's really small.

\- I told you it's a shot. Did you really think it would be a beer glass?

\- No no. It smells really ... biting.

\- Listen, if you don't feel like it you can just leave it on the table...

\- No no ! I'm going to drink it

\- Or maybe you could put your tongue in the drink to tas-..."

Sakura drank the Sake in one shot, then did a grimace. Kakashi looked at her with a sigh.

" Okay, you did it, fine ", He drank his glass. Then they both left the place. On the way home, Sakura felt a bit heavy and started to stick to Kakashi, holding his arm.

" Kakashiiiii... Did you always have this grey hair ? " She said while playing with his hair. That made him blush.

" Yeah, Sakura, it's always been like that."

She fell down on her knees. He stopped and walked to her with worry before he took her by the armpits to pull her back up.

" Are you sure to be fine?

\- Kakashi, i'm all ... aaaaaalllllllriiiiiiggghhhhtttt...

\- Yeah sure" _he mumbled_

He took her on his back, but the tiredness of his journey was starting to show. Sakura's house was really far away. His apartment was the closest. So, he decided to take her to his home.

When they got to his apartment, he put her on the sofa, she was laughing. He sighed. He let himself fall onto the sofa, next to Sakura.

" I didn't expect this evening to turn like this ", He said to himself.

" Your apartment is really a mess kakashi-kun ... "

He turned his head around really quick to look at her with chock " Did you just call me Kakashi-kun?"

Sakura faced Kakashi and laughed " Yes, Why is this a problem?

\- We-Well, no, it's nothing. You're just drunk.

\- Hell yes i am. She said really loud before she let her head fall onto his shoulder. Kakashi froze, not knowing what to do. But as soon as her head was there, she fell asleep. Kakashi stayed awake for a while, looking down on her sleeping face. Some times later, his face fell onto Sakura's head, and he fell asleep as well.

In the middle of the night Sakura woke up, her hand on her forehead, she had a little headache. She looked at Kakashi a bit embarrassed. She realized he was sleeping with his mask on. Thinking to herself he would be more at ease without it, she puts her knee between his laps to reach his mask and take it off his face. When she did, she couldn't help but stare at him for a while. He looked so peaceful. Kakashi didn't wait to wake up as well when he felt something on him. He opened his eyes really slowly to look at Sakura.

" Are you still drunk...? , _he whispered_

\- No... _She whispered as well_

\- Then, what are you doing...

\- I thought that... Maybe you would be more comfortable without your face covered...

\- Thanks for caring..."

He looked down and realized she was on him. That made him blush and stare at her body. On the other hand, Sakura couldn't help but stare at his lips and his sleepy face made her blush. they were both tired but something attracted them to each other. As soon as Kakashi looked up to her face, they kissed. His hands were moving all over her back while she was clinging to him even tighter. One of his hand found its way under her skirt while she was taking off his shirt...

...She'd like to put the blame on the alcohol, but she knew she was sober.

 **Note:** _To that person who said i blame sasuke: i'm trying not to. Actually they are all to blame :_

 _\- Sakura for cheating and still hanging out with her flirt._

 _\- Kakashi for sticking with Sakura and lying to one of his friend._

 _\- Sasuke for leaving without looking back and being selfish._

 _You could say " yes but it's all because of Sasuke that it happened. " Maybe. But he actually did the exact same thing in the manga lol._

 _PS: Sasuke is one of my favorite characters so obviously i would never hate on him, but you should always have someone to take the blame at some point. And yes sasuke is a bit weird but actually it's not because he means to be an asshole, but because he doesn't know how to have social interaction without it being weird or to sounds too "hash"._

 _That's not because i don't ship SasuSaku that i don't care about Sasuke. i always felt like Sasuke would be alone and move from country to another country before he would go back to konoha later and find a woman to have a family when he's ready to settle down ( whever it's Sakura or someone else, i don't care)._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapiter 8: Off**

 **Sakura's POV.**

You know that feeling you have when you hate yourself so much that you want to disappear? You want everyone to forget you once exist or maybe you wish you could just leave and start another life in another country where no one knows your story or your name. I actually wish i'd do that at this point in my life. Like, you realize everything you ever wanted was right in your hands and you just ... you destroy it in the worst way ever.

After what happened with Kakashi... It was really complicated.

Two weeks passed since it happened. It's been two weeks since we last talked. Well, we did try to talk, but it was awkward; like we'd just walk side by side and have litteraly nothing to say beside the usual politeness " Hey how are you " and he would just tell me he's fine like nothing ever happened but my head is just a big mess. It's not like i can even talk about it without making it look like i want that to happen again, because i can't say that. And i hate myself even more. I do blame myself a lot for what happened between us. I was the one being careless. I should have known, i'm Tsunade's student and i should know what alcohol does to you.

I shouldn't have taken the sake. If i didn't, i would've go home and nothing would have ever happen.

I feel like i betrayed Sasuke. But i also betrayed Kakashi's friendship. I started to feel kind of sick again. Maybe the guilt is eating me from the inside.

I want to talk about it with someone, maybe someone could actually help me get through this. But i feel so alone right now.

The last time Kakashi and i had a useful conversation, we had "the talk" about it. Obviously it was awkward and neither of us really wanted to think or even talk about it. But we tried to make it clear it meant nothing.. I tried to make him believe i was still under alcohol influence. But i know i was lying.

Kakashi was standing there in front of me, his eyebrows frowning and his yes trying to find a place to settle down somewhere away from me. He didn't want to look at me. He was silent for a while. He obviously was searching for words to say as i was wishing hard in my head that he wouldn't start to talk about what i believed he would talk about. H

 _He broke it, still looking away_ "I'm sorry" _And that's when i knew we would have it: " The talk " i froze for a short moment when his eyes finally met mine as i was searching for something to say. I feel bad and the way he looks at me break my heart. We both know you are not to blame. You should never believe it was all because of you. You're a great man._

"- No, it's my fault, i shouldn't have drink.

\- I was sober, i should have stop you...

\- You're a man.. i guess men can't back down when a girl is touching them."

 _Why did i say such a thing. I was so anxious that i was being mean. This is Kakashi, not some random pervert..._

"- Are you saying i would just hook up with anyone ? "

 _He was frowning, i knew i said something wrong. Just as the situation wasn't already that hard to handle, i had to make it worst. I already did a mistake when we were on the couch, i don't want to lose him just because i'm such a dumb woman._

" N-no... , _i tried to mumble things, my head is going fast,_...I mean. It was late, you were tired and... obviously i was still drunk. It made it hard for you to stop me..."

What a lie, i wasn't even drunk anymore. I'm just trying to save myself... again... But what would happen if he knew i was sober? Would he think that i wanted it to happen? I can't make him believe that i'm attracted to him. I'm married to Sasuke-kun. This is... This is so damn wrong, i'm so sorry...

"- Sakura, i had girls trying to hit on me when i was tired but that never... _he stopped himself to look at me deeply then looked away once again_ , ...You're right, i was... i was just tired. "

I smiled feeling even more sadness deep inside of my heart. This situation is making me really uncomfortable, not because of him. But because of me. I'm doing what i wish i'd never did to start with. I'm turning this into a really awkward relationship...

" So what... " _he started to speak after this big silence._ " Do you want me to stay far far away from you? "

I knew at some point, this question would show up. I've been thinking to myself that maybe it was the right thing to do, but something was keeping me from telling him to go. We know each other for really too long now just to let go of each other. He's even closer to me than Naruto... We started as team, we're always a team, even more than that, we're a family, right? But maybe it would be great for us to... just take a breath on our own side for a while...

 _I took a deep breath before the words came out from my mouth._ " Maybe we could stay friends but... we should hang out much less.

\- Yeah.. I guess this is something. "

I looked away as soon as he answered. he doesn't say much, i don't know how he feels. This is so different from how it used to be. I couldn't hide the sadness from my face, i cannot look at him right now, i'm in pain. Why does it feel so hard? Is it because of all the guilt i have...?

I heard him step away. When i looked up, all i could see was his back. At this moment i have this deep feeling hitting me back. I remember myself at the gate of the village, watching at Sasuke's back when i was twelve. Why do i have this flashback right now ? This is just like the scene is playing all over again. I'm feeling once again like a teenage broken girl. And i'm not even a teenager anymore.

" Then i guess i'll see soon. "

His voice was calm and made me relax somehow. He's not leaving and he's not Sasuke. Why would i put myself in such dramatic feelings for a goodbye. This isn't even a goodbye. This is a see you soon. Well.. Soon... we won't hang out like we used to do... But.. This is for the best.. right...?

\- Yes, _i tried to smile between the messes i'm going through in my head_ , i'm looking forward to it. " _Maybe i wouldn't have add that last thing but.. whatever._

 _He chuckled_ , Yeah, see you..."

And after we had that talk. I didn't see him again in a while.

...

 **Note** : _thanks for your support and sorry for posting late i'm still a student so... You understand c:_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter.9: i miss you.**

 **Sakura POV**

They all say things happen for a reason. I tried to find the reason to all the things that happened in my life but, i guess sometimes, things don't really go the way it's supposed to be without any reason for it. Or maybe it's because you were someone shitty in a past life. Who knows. I hope my past life me is happy for what she puts me throught today.

It's been a month since we had this talk with Kakashi. I started to hang out again with Ino. It's been a while since the both of us could share some moments. When i had free time and Ino wasn't free to hang out. I used to go to Naruto's house to either spend time with Hinata or with Naruto. I felt dizzy sometimes. I guess i didn't sleep enough.

I must admit that it takes me a lot of time to fall asleep. I'm thinking about a lot of stuff permanently. I miss Sasuke at home. The house feels really empty. I don't like to be here. I miss to have Kakashi by my side to make me laugh and enjoy my presence.

I had this happiness with him that i can't find with anybody else. Maybe that's what you call a best friend.. ?

 **Normal POV**

" Sakura... Hey, Sakura..

\- Yeah? "

She looked up to Naruto who was talking to her since the past few minutes.

" You don't listen to me, are you?

\- I'm sorry Naruto "

They were sitting at a table on the terrace of a coffee shop. He leaned over the table to be closer to Sakura.

" Is anything wrong ? "

She opened wide her eyes then looked away.

" Well... i feel quite alone."

Naruto frowns. " But you're with me right now, how is that possible ? " He tilted his head.

Sakura puts a sweet smile on her face because of how dumb he could be sometimes.

" Well, not right now, but most of times i feel alone.

\- Oh, but i thought you and Kakashi would hang out most of times. "

She widened her eyes. " We-well. He has a lot of things to do as well.

\- Oh that, yeah i runned into him training this morning. He seemed really upset.

\- Upset ?

\- Yeah, you know, when you frown and you start to punch everything you can find.

\- Well he was just training. _She said looking at him like he was stupid_.

\- No no ! _he said confident_ , something was really off in his attitude. "

 _Sakura felt guilty, something was feeling heavy in her chest. She froze for a second, wondering - Was it my fault ? Or did something happen to him?_

" Well, if you don't believe me, you just have to check on him. He must still be there. "

She nodded and got up from the chair. She tried as fast as possible to reach the training spot.

When she got there, Sakura looked around to see if Kakashi was still there but didn't find anybody. She walked around the place, searching between every tree, analyzing the place... But nobody.

Until She felt someone's presence behind her back.

" Is it me you're searching for ? "

 _Her heart made a jump before her heartbeat started to get really fast. She turned around to face him while he was staring at her from above._

" Ye-yeah, i'm glad to see you.

\- How did you know i was here?

\- Well, Naruto told me. "

 _He puts his hand under his chin, looking up_ " Yeah, now that i think about it, i felt someone's presence a while ago. That must have been him. "

 _She smiled to see his normal self and not the angry Kakashi Naruto told her about. But still, something inside of her wanted to know if he's alright._

" Well. Is there a long time you've been training today?

\- Hm.. I can't remember. I couldn't sleep so i started to train here.

\- But it's 2 P.M

\- Oh yeah, then more than 10 hours. "

 _Sakura froze from the chock, it's a really long time._

" And don't you feel tired ?

\- No, i'm fine. "

 _She looked at him with concerned. Is he really fine?_

" If you came here, i guess you want to train as well. Should i leave you be?

\- No ! "

She said it more roughly than she planned to. But Sakura didn't want him to leave.

" Did.. _Sakura started her sentence with a bit of shyness, touching her hair and looking away_ , Didn't we talked about training together someday?

\- Yes you're right.

\- Then, she _blushed and looked away_ , did not the day come?

\- you want to train with me right now?

\- Yes !

\- Alright, but i won't have any mercy. " _He disappeard from her sight._

" Fine , _she screamed,_ i will find you and beat you up once and for all ! "

She jumped into the trees and took a look everywhere, concentring her chakra to the smallest presence around her. Then she looked to her right and said to herself " found him".

She runned to the place she believed he was and she was right, he runned to her to block her attack but as soon as he was close enought she'd crush the floor under them.

As she did, Kakashi jumped out of the place, out of breath.

" You're really impressive

\- And you didn't see all i have in my sleeve ", _she said with a smirk_

She runned to him with her fist in the air while kakashi was avoiding every single one of her move

" you're strong but pretty slow, aren't you ?

\- Oh, is this what you think ? "

She gave a one last punch but when he was close enough to a tree she jumped on a branch to appear behind him. But he disappeared.

" Well done Sakura, but still too slow. "

she grumbled between her teeth, but started to run again to find him.

But something in her stomach made her fall on her knees with a cry of pain. she layed down on the floor. Kakashi runned to her

" Are you okay ? What's wrong Sakura?

\- My.. My stomach... "

He was getting really worried and took her in his arms to drive her to the hospital. He called for the fastest help he could get and the doctors took care of Sakura. He had to wait in the waiting room. He couldn't help but walk all around the room back and forth, worried as hell.

After an hour, the doctor told him he could go to her room. He got into the room and saw Sakura's face really tired and conflicted.

" Are you feeling better ? What happened " _Kakashi said really fast as he was coming close to her. But she raised her arms in his direction as a way to stop him from coming closer._

" Don't ... " _she said, with a small voice_

" wha-

\- i'm pregnant. "

 _Kakashi widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what she said._

" You...

\- Yes.

\- And you didn't know ? Is it new ?

\- I don't know, s _he took her face in her hands_ , i don't know when it started... "

Kakashi was concerned about it and took a serious look " This is gonna be fine " , when he said that he tried his best to smile at her. She looked up to him.

" Thanks. I have to tell Sasuke. "

" Wait Sakura.

\- Yes "

 _He got closer to her to whisper in her ear_ " Are you sure it's Sasuke's child... ? "

She then realized it could be a huge mistake. But she has to tell Sasuke because she needs him. She needs him to come back home. She can't just have a child on her own. She needs to relay on him at some point. But she can't face Sasuke if it is not his child. Anyway, he will have to know she's pregnant someday. She cannot just hide a child from her husband.

All these thoughts are torturing her. She can't help but feel the guilt kill her from the bottom of her soul. She feels trapped. She feels really bad about herself.

She's ashamed and terrified...

...But it's too late for remorses.

N.A : sorry for the late post. Hope you enjoy ! Take care :3


End file.
